The Worst Camp Ever!
by AlexaRainForest
Summary: Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are stuck on a field trip to a camp and Tokyo Museum. But little did they know, The RRBZ are there too! Turns out... They're rockstar? Will this camp end up being the worst or will it be the best?
1. Stuck? and Trouble!

Hi Guys ^-^ Welcome to my first fan story ever on Fanfic ^_^! I think it's kinda suckish but I'll take the risk to upload it :D

~Edited

* * *

Momoko's (POV)

Today is such a beautiful day… We have our wonderful half year to spend at Tokyo Museum and at a camp today… I love going to Tokyo's Museum, it's so much fun…

NOT! That was a total lie! Today is such a horrible day! I woke up with the sound of my parents running around the house. My sister had caught the flu. My dad soon tripped and almost fell down the stairs, we thought he had sprained his ankle, so we had to call the ambulance to drive him to the hospital my sister also were in the ambulance just in case the flu is too bad. My mom went with them and I had to go to camp or otherwise known as spending-half-of-the-school-year-at-camp. Today's weather is 'rain' anyway, and that makes today the worst day ever!

Just to give you a heads up, Tokyo's Museum is TOTALLY BORING! For one reason, they forbidden sweets! How could they? Oh as you know, I LOVE SWEETS! I ADORE SWEETS! I CAN'T SURIVIVE WITHOUT THEM! And yet now they had forbidden sweets. To tell you the truth, I used to adore the Tokyo's Museum-oh by the way in case why your wondering I keep saying 'Tokyo's Museum' it's because THE NAME OF THE MUSEUM IS CALLED TOKYO'S MUSEUM! Lame huh?- when I was young. But that was before they had forbidden sweets. I used to loveee to go up and down the aisle eating a candy ba-

"HEY MOMOKO, SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YA!" someone said, which interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see who it was. It was one of my best friends, Kaoru Matsubara. OMG! I didn't even introduce myself yet! Well, I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi and I'm 15 years old. I fight against evil with my sidekicks, (FINE FINE, they're not really my sidekicks. They're my best friends, there!) Kaoru (whom I already mentioned) and Miyako Gotokujin otherwise known as Buttercup and Bubbles My superhero name is Blossom, Hyper Blossom. In case you don't know our team name is its 'Powerpuff Girls Z' amazing name, huh? Anyways evil stopped a while ago, but Mojo does tend to attack once in a while- along with the other villans- though some disappeared.

"Hey Momoko, we heard what happened to your father-"

"Don't bother, Miyako she's been staring out the window ever since we got on"

"Oh… Well we should wake her up, were almost there"

I looked away from the window and frowned.

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"Sure…" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"I WASN'T!"

"Uh-huh…"

"WELL, I WASN'T"

"Hey you guys… If you don't stop were going to get in trouble…" My other best friend, Miyako said.

She's the nicest girl ever. :) She has blonde hair which she ties in two curly pigtails. She's very popular with boys. And I mean VERY! She's the most popular girl in our school. Our school name is BAO School. Everyone knows what the 'B' in 'BAO' stands for, but the principal would never tell us what AO stands for. Kaoru thinks it stands for 'Best Annoying School' which I like and hate.

Turning back to reality, I replied, "Miyako got a point, we could get in trouble and that could land us in detention… again…even if were in camp-I'm sure they have a place where we go to detention."

I frowned when Kaoru didn't answer; I hate being ignored, especially if I was being ignored from Kaoru.

"Hey Kao-"

Kaoru shushed me, which made me want to kill her, until I notice Miyako pointing to the teacher, and I realized she was talking.

I frowned again, since when did Kaoru listen to the teacher! I gotta hear this.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

What The Hell! SERIOUSLY! WHY!

"WHHHHHHHA? NO WAY!" Momoko screamed.

I looked at Miyako, who was staring at who had entered the bus.

…The Rowdyruff Boys Z... They were one out of the many villians that stopped attacking Townsville- and they were also the ones that disappeared.

The teacher, who didn't notice a thing continued with his so call 'Speech.'

"These boys are the Amazing Aizawa BROTHERS!"

* * *

(Miyako's POV)

The Rowdyruff Boys? I heard Kaoru mimicking what Mr. French had said. I ignored her (which I don't usually do) and continued to stare at the Rowdyruff Boys who had entered.

I heard everyone "oh" and "ah" over the new boys. I sighed and mumbled, "If only they knew who they really are."

"Hey Miyako, it's not that bad, right? It's not like we're they're partners or anythi-"

"Momoko, why don't you be Kakeru's (Brick's) partner?" Mr. French said. I wonder if Mr. French overheard us talking. There were rumors that Mr. French gave punishments to those who were talking while he was talking or to those 'troublemakers.' After hearing Momoko scream, 'WHAT! THERE'S NO WA-' I snapped out of my thoughts and looked on as Mr. French say, "Now, Now Momoko, who was the one talking while I was talking?" I was right!

I watched as Mr. French looked at his list and mumbled, "hm, I still need partners for Hibiki (Boomer) and Natsume (Butch)…" After a couple seconds of silence, (How can it take a couple of seconds to think that fast?) he said in enthusiasm, "Why don't you, Miyako be Hibiki's Partner and hm… and… KAORU! Why don't you be Natsume's partner?"

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BE PARTNER WITH B….HIM!" Kaoru shouted angrily while glaring at Mr. French. I sighed and wondered why Kaoru is the only one not afraid of Mr. French.

"LANGUAGE KAORU!" Mr. French shouted while narrowing his eyes at Kaoru.

"Fine, BUT THERES NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE PARTNER WITH THAT BIT… WITH

HIM!" Kaoru grumbled.

"Just accept it Kaoru" I heard Momoko grumbled. "Miyako is taking it fine."

I kept thinking about what Momoko said, 'Miyako is taking it fine.' Was I taking it fine? Is it okay for me to be Boomer's Partner? I feel like I'm about to scream now. D': Why do I keep thinking about it? Oh yea… I can't let Boomer find out I'm a Powerpuff! Not even a hint of it! Come on Miyako, you could do it! Just act normal and don't even MENTION 'Powerpuff.'

"OI! MIYAKO! YOU COMING!" I looked up and noticed that I was the only one on the bus! Wait I said it too soon. I noticed Boom- I mean um Hibiki was on the bus too. Oh yea! I shouldn't even mention the name Boomer OR Rowdyruff Boys, huh?

"Hey, You must be Miyako." I realized I was staring into space again and snapped back to reality. I noticed it was Boo- Hibiki.

I simply nodded, and said "Y-yea." Why did my voice sound so shaky? Was I nervous? I was always fine with boys. I guess it makes a difference when the boy used/and could be your enemy!

"Um… Hey um… Miyako… Shouldn't we, well, catch up to the others?" OH NO! We're going to be left behind! I quickly left the bus and Hibiki followed. Oh I didn't answer um… What do I do now, since we caught up to the others?

"MIYAKOO! EARTH TO MIYAKO!" huh? Oh it was Momoko. For a second I thought it was Hibiki. What would I have done if it was?

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

I-I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT! I stared at the piece of paper that, the guy who paired me up with THE BASTARD BUTCH, was holding. It clearly states, "You have to be in the same room as your partner and with another group of partner-expect the Amazing Aizawa Brothers and their partners." I heard everyone else besides me, Momoko, and Miyako, starts giggling and talking and making 'girly plans.' Some girls, however, were glaring at the three of us. Momoko sighed and finally gave in and accepted the fact that she's sharing a room with a Rowdyruff- even though she was the one who shouted. OKAY I ALSO was the one who shouted (and cursed) but oh wells. At least I'M NOT ACCEPTING IT! GRRRRR…

"Hey, You must be Kaoru" I heard a voice said. I looked up… SHIT! THAT BASTARD BUTCH!

"Why do you need to know?" I said rolling my eyes and walked up the hill to 'our' cabin. I frowned at the thought of that.

"Well OBVIOUS! Were in the same cabin, not to mention partners sooo, I SHOULD know you name?" He said while he winked. UGH! That was awkward. -_-"

I heard a lot of girls 'ohhh' and surrounded him asking him to switch partners and be theirs. I sighed and started up toward the cabin again. When I got there… DAMN WAS I SURPRISED! Well, I shouldn't have been surprised since that bastard had Super Speed… DAMN THAT BASTARD!

"Why Helloooo Kaoru" he smirked. DAMN IT! I'm going to SINCE HE PAIRED HIM UP WITH ME! Oh wells, But I'm STILL killing him, someday. I noticed that my bag was already here.

Beep~ Beep~ Beep~ SHIT! I hope Butch didn't hear…

"What is that noise?" SHIT! HE HEARD!

"MWAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!" The frick? Himeko… It must be her. I saw Natsume raise his eyebrow. Eto… If I leave now, he's gonna suspect something. I just hope Miyako and Momoko can handle it.

"YO! Kaoru you okay?" Natsume said while snapping his finger in front of my face. WHAT THE FRICK! GRRRR… I hit his hand and pushed him away. I watched as he hit his head on the stairs to the top bunk… This camp sure is stupid. We could just climb up. Though, I still snickered when he bump his head.

"Damn, Your so stupid. You can't tell the noises are Crickets." I managed to say. Hoping that it would stop him from thinking too much about it.

"Why thank you. But just to tell you Captain Obvious, Crickets. Do. Not. Beep." Pft. DUH. But I can't let him know.

"Pftt. If you didn't know that. You won't know how Poison Ivy will look like." I left the room and walked like what a normal people would do in camp. I saw a shadow fall over mines. Which means one thing. Someone was following me.

The so call 'Natsume.'

"ya know, you could get a rock star worried." Him…? A Rock Star, you ask? Believe it or not. He's a singer. I snickered at the sound of that. Who knew an evil villain can actually be a Rock Star also at the age of 13? Just to tell ya, the RRBZ got some kind of potion to make them well look taller so they can basically lie and say they're 20 or better yet 50.

Turning back to him I replied, "And why the heck would you be worried?" He laughed and replied with a smirk, "I'm worried about ALL my fans. Cause I don't want to lose any!"

"Me.? YOUR? FAN? NO WAY IN HELL!" He laughed… again…

"So where are you going?" eto... o_O'

"You don't need to know." Was all I managed to say. I stopped near the girls bathroom and saw a pink streak of light in the sky. It must be Blossom, so where's Bubbles…? Looks like Blossom needs a hand. I have to get rid of Natsume. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran in the girl's room and quickly counted the bathroom doors to 5. I opened and went in. I'm so glad last year I left a transmitter remote in here. It was one of the Professor's inventions that could transport you to one place to another. Guess I have to transform now. I pushed the compact-

'POWERED BUTTERCUP!' I managed to say that quieter than usual because Natsume could have been outside… I shivered at the thought of that. I pressed the button that transports me to where the rest of the PPGZ are; or in this case, Blossom.

"EEEEEK!" I opened my eyes just in time to see Bubbles nearly crashing into me.

"BUBBLES! Where were you?" I practically shouted.

"GOMEN! GOMEN!" she said with her puppy eyes. I sighed and mumbled "Let's just go help Blossom."

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

"STRAWBERRY WHIRL CAKE ATTACK!" WHERE ARE THEY! I can't believe that I, the leader, can't handle Mojo Jojo. Though I gotta admit… He seems more scary… WAIT! His dark aura... Is… DARKER!

EEP! HOW! "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! Are you okay?" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Bubbles flying my way. Ehh? Where was Buttercup? "TAKE THAT MOJO" Someone else said and following that was a big CRASH! O.O! I turned back to Mojo and saw… Robo Mojo on the ground? O.O Who? What? Where? Ehh. "I can't believe you couldn't hit him Blossom" I heard an annoyed voice say next to me. Who had the right to talk to me like that? D: Turning next to me I frowned and stopped. "Oh… BUTTERCUP! WHERE WERE YOU!" I screamed… I'm sure now the whole camp had heard us… "well, I thought Blossom the so-called leader could handle Mojo Jojo. Guess I was wrong" she shrugged.

Frowning I replied, "It's not my fault! Mojo gotten stronger! His dark aura is DARKER!"

"Why thank you captain obvious. We can all see that." I frowned and watches as the Robo Mojo got back to it's feet. I hate to admit it, though Buttercup got me that time… Even though I couldn't see the Dark Aura at first… wait a minute… Maybe I didn't lose just yet! I smirked and said, "I bet you didn't even notice until I said so!"

"Wrong for the first time ever Miss Obvious. I happened to saw it when I was coming here" she replied glaring at me. Oh I lost… I need another comeback! I was so desperate for a comeback that I didn't notice Robo Mojo was aiming at me! "BLOSSOM WATCH OU-" My eyes widened as I started falling towards the ground. "Too late…" I hear Buttercup mumbled before I started falling. WAHH! I'm going to die! I felt a eye trickle down my face. No more Sweets! I felt myself going back to normal. Then I felt myself about to go unconscious. I knew I got caught. Who was it? Probably Buttercup or Bubbles… All of a sudden everything went black…

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

Wahhh .. I sniffed and wondered if Blossom was okay. Buttercup and I was trying to catch Blossom but we got caught by Mojo who we weren't watching… *sniff* I watched helpless at Blossom who just turned to her normal form. "FLY BLOSSOM" I tried to scream but it turned to be a muffled scream. THAT ROBOT… It covered my mouth *sniff* I turned my head to see the Robot chocking Buttercup "NOO! STOP MOJO!" I managed to scream, but it wasn't a really loud one… This can't be the end… I can't give up! I have to stop the robot… ! *CRASH* My eyes widened. B-Buttercup… I sighed in relief and watched as Buttercup punched the robot losing his grip on me. Wait back up. O.O Why couldn't Buttercup knock it down? W-Was it made out of metal? Wait it was already made out of metal! I sighed and saw Buttercup shaking her hands! It must have hurt! "A-Are y-you o-okay, B-Buttercup?" I stammered. Her eyes widened… Why? I dodged just in case something was going to hit me… Wait Blossom! That must be it! I flew down quickly since I had super speed :D and saw…

* * *

Yayy! Cliffhanger :) You probably know who it was~ Should I continue or not? Review~ and tell me ~


	2. Lies, Lies and More Lies!

Yayy! Hii! Sooo~ How did you like the first one~? :S Should I continue? :D I love to type up random stories and I li-

Kaoru: Can you get to the point here? -_-

But~ I am getting to the point here~ This is the next chapter~

Kaoru: Okay that's the point now lets get to the story ._.

Miyako: Kaoruuu~Channn~~ Be nice!

Momoko: *munching on cookie* Yep! What Miyako said.

D: … WHERE DID YOU GET THAT COOKIE!

Miyako: I left that at your house yesterday right?

Momoko: Nope it's mines :D

THAT COOKIE WAS IN MY COOKIE JAR! D:

Kaoru: *sighs* **Disclaimer: Alexa does not own anything besides the plot ._. NOW READ! **

(Bubble's POV)

BRICK! Waitt! Hold it! Brick? Caught? Blossom? Wait, she turned back to Momoko! NOOO! What if someone saw it? What if BRICK saw it? We're doomed… Blossom… I watched as Brick ran towards the nurses cabin. I hope he doesn't hurt Momoko. "AHHH" I felt myself scream. O.O I watched as my blue PPGZ shoe turn back to my black one. I panicked and ran towards the nearest cabin, turns out it was mines and Boo- Hibiki and another group. Worst! B-Hibiki was in it! "Bubbles?" he mumbled as he gazed at me. "W-What, B-Boomer?" I stammered. I watch as his eyes widened as he gazed at my shoes. "I-I have to g-go, I d-don't want t-to bot-bother y-you." I said as I rushed out and flying of towards Buttercup. Uh-oh… the Shoe change is complete! Now I can't fly! I stopped flying and began falling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELPPP!" I screamed hoping Buttercup heard me. Now I completely changed back to normal but I was still falling _. "" was all I could manage to say. I felt myself being caught by Boomer? O.O "Miyako? Are you okay?" he asked in a worry tone. "Y-yea thanx" I mumbled.

"I should take you to the nurses cabin anyways, just to be safe." Wait he can't! No! I have to help Buttercup! "Don't worry about Mojo, I'm sure the Powerpuff Girls Z got it" he said as if he could read my mind. "W-What if they can't handle him?" I asked in a worry tone. CRASH!

"I'm sure they will" he said managing to smile over his worried face. He started running towards the Nurses Cabin too. Jumping over rocks 0.0 across ponds 0.0! and other random stuff. Sighing, I lay back, knowing Buttercup could and WILL handle it! I just hope she comes back in one piece… Starting to worry again I gazed toward the forest only managing to see smokes and a green flash.

(Buttercups POV)

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! How can I NOT handle Mojo! WHERE IS BUBBLES! 0.0 WTF? Is that Boomer…? UGHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL BUBBLES AND BLOSSOM when I see them… Where the heck is Blossom? Please don't tell me that they're in the 'Nurses Cabin' resting. "GOOD BYE BUTTERCUP!" HUH! My eyes widened as the Robot came lunging at me. I have to escape, but I can't let him destroy the camp area… Wait! That could be for the best! No more Butch! But, I bet Momoko is unconscious, it'll be a miracle if she suddenly woke up and was able to escape with us. Also, If I leave this stupid robot here, he would destroy the Tokyo Museum. Sighing, I dodged the attack from the robot and continue to attack Mojo.

~HALF AN HOUR LATER~

I was catching my breath while the Robot was taking his time getting up. WTF HOW DID MOJO DO TO GET SO POWERFUL! I have to make this my final blow! Or I wouldn't even survive this! Raising my yellow hammer in the air, I managed to scream, "SONIC SWING!" I let out a sigh of relief as I watched Mojo flying toward the sky.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BUTTERCUP!" Mojo screamed as always. I sighed and hoped he'll never come back again. That sure was a pain. I flew behind a tree and untransformed. I sink to my feet realizing that I was more tired in my regular form than in PPGZ form. Looking around I realized I was lost… "This is all Mojo's fault" I mumbled while frowning. "I guess I have to stay the night here, since the sun is about to set right now." I said to myself.

(Miyako's POV)

Please be all right Kaoru. Please! PLEASE! PLEASEE! I sighed as I watched the green flash disappeared. You think I was outside? Nope your wrong… I can't leave with Hibiki constantly watching me. I was just watching out the window begging Kaoru to be all right. But relief washed over me when I saw Mojo in the air and such. Trying to get Kaoru- or should I say Buttercup? Well anyways, trying to get her out of my head, I watched Momoko waking up and having a surprise look on her face. I giggled as I watched Momoko blushing and constantly saying, "Kakeru?" over and over. I think Momoko heard me giggling or something because as soon as I stopped giggling she turned her head and had a surprised look. (Again)

"M-Miyako! Are you all right? Why are you at the Nurses R-Cabin?" She tried to say slowly so she wouldn't give away any clues about us being the PPGZ.

"Hi Momoko! I'm fine! But are you okay?" I tried to say cheerfully. She look concern at first than managed to mumble, "Where's K-Kaoru?"

Putting up a fake smile, I replied, "Probably around here"

(Momoko's POV)

"Probably around here" Miyako said twitching her eyes. I watched as she looked out into the forest with a worried look. I saw some smoke and I realized what Miyako meant! Buttercup was probably in the forest! Did she defeat Mojo? I probably failed as a leader by now.

"Hey, Momoko, why were you falling from the sky?" said a voice familiar, that I couldn't recognize until I turned around. It was so soft and gentle, I wanted to keep it, until I saw it was Brick's.

"Kakeru!" I stammered. "Uhh, umm, I never though I'll say this to a boy… uhh like you *mumble mumble*, but uhh, thanks for helping me out there."

"Uh huh, your welcome. But why were you falling from the sky?" said Brick/Kakeru. "Well, I was strolling in the forest, when suddenly this BIG swirl of wind appeared, it picked me off the ground and the next second, I'm falling!" I said, nearly shouting, kinda obvious I was making up some parts. I looked at Brick to see if he believed me, but it looked like he wasn't sure about it. Luckily, he didn't question me any further.

(Miyako's POV)

Momoko! I wanted to scream. But I couldn't since it would show that she was lieing. We had no choice but to lie right? I don't like it when I lie but I guess it's the only choice. I just hope Hibiki don't question _me___about it.

"Miyako….. your shoes are very familiar." Said Hibiki/Boomer. "Um.. yeah.. I met Bubbles once, and well, I loved her fashion choice of shoes, so I wanted to copy her. She was okay with that, and she told me a secret. I can't tell you the secret though. But its something about fashion." I said quietly then quickly glanced at Hibiki/Boomer. "It's nothing you would understand."  
"Oh, okay. But why were you falling from the sky?" Boomer/Hibiki questioned me again. "It's complicated, but since you saved me, I'll try to explain (really, I just wanted to make him not suspicious), I heard Momoko scream, and I ran toward her, but I didn't know there was a fight….. a robot….it hit me accidently, I'm sure. That sent me flying upwards and then… I was falling." I said more quietly than before. Then, I found myself crying and running out the door. "MIYAKO!" was the last words I heard before I was in complete silence.

Okay! That's the end of this chapter ^_^ Left you with more cliffhangers! xoSummerfun helped me with this. Thank her~ and please REVIEW~ And Happy Earth Day :D


	3. Night Before Museum

Yayyy! Chapter 3 is here!~ Thanx for the reviews everyone~! :D Well I hope this answer most of the Reviews! Here's my next update! :D Enjoy~

(BTW vote for which villain to appear the most here)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot! **

**(Miyako's POV) **

**I felt so depress. The last think I heard was "MIYAKO" which was from probably Hibiki. I really have no idea where I was going, but the farther the better. I suddenly ran out because I hated lying. But also because I- Well- I was feeling a bit weak maybe… Now that I mention it… I don't feel tired or weak anymore. Hmm… I started running towards the forest while still crying. I stopped running when I was sure that no one had followed me. I, then, leaned against a tree only to hear whispering. Who was it? Who could it be? "Stop pusshhhing me!" one voice whispered who turned out to be a girl's. I wondered if it was Momoko… Wait who was with her? "Quit saying thattt! No one's pushhhing you!" another voice hissed. It sounded like a boy's voice. **

"**WHY DON'T YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" My eyes widened. I recognize that voice! **

"**Hibiki!" I mumbled while tears was still slipping down my face. **

"**GREAT! THANX A LOT HIBIKI! **KAKERU! YOU MADE HER CRY EVEN MORE! LEAVE NOW! GIRL TALK NEEDED NOW! SO LEAVE!" I giggled as I heard Momoko's enthusiasm voice. "Geez… She really means it when she's mad." Kakeru mumbled before leaving with Hibiki.

"MIYAKO! You okay?" Momoko screamed as she jumped out of the bush. I giggled as I watched Momoko rushing over towards me. "Thanx Momoko!" That made me feel much better! Momoko looked slightly confused but shrugged and smiled.

"Then I'm glad I was helpful!" she replied while smiling. "C'mon Miyako! Let's go back and try to find some terrific outfits to wear for tomorrow! Remember? We're going to the Tokyo Museum!" I nodded before realizing something.

"H-Hey Momoko? W-What about Kaoru? We still didn't see her!" I felt like crying again but I tried my best to hold them in.

"Well it's almost night… OKAY! It's decided! Tomorrow we set out to search for Kaoru after the Tokyo Museum! And don't forget Miyako! Hide some candy bars!" Momoko exclaimed while grinning evilly. I sweatdrop and tried to see Momoko eating candy in the Museum. It wasn't that hard but I just smiled and told Momoko that I'll try to remember.

"Ohh! By the way! Miyako? What cabin number are you in? I'm in eto.. 300! It better not be Himeko who shares a room with me or I'll-"

"Calm down Momoko! My cabin number is uh… 301! OHH! Our Cabins are right next to each other!" SQUELL!~

"AWESOME! Uh-Oh. It's turning really dark! Let's head back!"

(Momoko's POV)

I'm glad Miyako's back to her cheerful self. I wonder why she ran off. Oh yea she hates to lie. Meh. Laughing Miyako and I set towards the campsite.

~The Next Morning~ *In cabin 300* (Kakeru's POV)

I can't believe we have to go to a MUSEUM! Since when do Rock Stars go to MUSEUMS! I wonder where did Hibiki go… *Grins evilly to self* Or should I call him Butch?

"H-Hey K-Kakeru, w-why a-are y-you grin-grinning to y-yourself?" someone said while stammering. Her voice sounded just like an angle, I wish I could somehow keep that voice forever with me… It sounded soo peaceful, and I know who owns that voice. Momoko. Yes Momoko. The person who's suppose to be boy-crazy, according to some of her classmate. I don't like 'boy-crazy' people. Like some of my fans… You could be with them and _they _could be with someone else! That's what's wrong with boy-crazy people. But I seriously _don't _mind boy-crazy people… I just hate some…

"O-Oi! Kakeru!" She stammered again while snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? O-oh Good Morning, Momoko." She stared at me.

". . . . . ."

"What?"

". . . ."

"What is it Momoko?"

"You were grinning to yourself. . ." she mumbled.

"Huh? I was..? Sorry..." I said sheepish.

"Naw it's good. So come on~! Let's meet up with the 'troop!'" She smiled as she said it… That smile is just like an angles…

"Come on KAKERU! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed before pulling me out of the door.

Sorry, this was soo short ^_^ Next chapter should be up sooner than expected? :D That should make up for it? And hoping that it would be longer too~~ :D REVIEW!~


	4. Found!

YAYY YAYY! Here's the next Chapter! Which is call… I have no idea... Nope it's not really called it so okay and read~~?

**Disclaimer: Alexa does not own anything besides the plot. ._. **

(Kaoru's POV)

I started climbing up a tree since I was going to spend the night here anyways. I didn't make it up very far, maybe just up the 3rd or 4th branch? That was then when I started feeling dizzy and before I knew it, I blacked out. I didn't know how long, but I'm sure it was long since when I woke up I saw the RRBZ with Miyako and Momoko. They looked like they were looking for something. "Help!" I wanted to shout to them, because my left leg felt like it was paralyzed, and I couldn't move, because if I did, it'll hurt badly. But, sadly, I lost my voice. I could only croak a few times before my throat kills me, and in my position right now, I'm pretty embarrassed. SHIT! I think Butch saw me! I don't want anyone to see me now, even though I'm desperate! Especially not Butch or any of the RRBZ. I was hoping Momoko or Miyako saw me, but that would be even more embarrassing… They'll think I'm weak! Soo… Cross that, I bet it would be better if the RRBZ saw me. Okay never mind, Butch _did _see me. He better not tell anyone else about this…

"Hey guys! I think it's Kaoru over there!" I heard Butch say. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I released my grip on the branch, hoping that I would fall in a bush or something that would hide me. But today was not my lucky day because I fell right in the clearing. Maybe staying in the tree was my best hope. "KAORUU!" I heard Momoko & Miyako scream while running towards me. All of a sudden they fell to the ground at the same time while gasping for air. My eyes widened and I had the urge to say, "Momoko! Miyako!" My voice was getting worse every second. I watched helplessly as Kakeru, and Hibiki went to help them up. I tried to stand up but somehow I felt a _little_ weak. I SAID A LITTLE, OKAY? I managed to stand up but only to fall back down. The boys helped us to the Nurse's Cabin only for me to get in trouble… How very lucky… Guess who was yelling at me? None other than Mr. French… The person who paired me up with the so-called rock star, Natsume Aizawa. Sighing I continued to look out the window and saw… Himeko… Wait scratch that… Princess… 0.0 How will we be able to fight in this condition? Not to mention we didn't even TELL the professor of how tired we become. "KAORU!" I blinked and realized Mr. French staring at me. "W-What?" I managed to say. "PAY ATTENTION!" What is this? School? Frowning, I just nodded. "Because you decided to hi-" he said before being interrupted by Princess. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A MONSTER! CALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" The Nurse screamed before running out. Mr. French also ran out of the cabin in a hurry. I shared a look with Momoko, who looked just as worry as me. We then look at Miyako who looked like she was going to cry.

"Miyako…" Momoko said softly. I glanced at Boomer who was looking worried. Sighing, I looked away and continued to stare out the window. Oh yea! Today was suppose to be the day of the field trip to the Tokyo Museum. So that's why no one was here. That also explained why they were out in the forest… But I still wonder why they were the _only_ one who was out in the forest.

"Hey Guys?" I mumbled, hoping _someone _heard me. "Why were you guys the _only_ person out there in the woods?" Momoko looked at me with surprise.

"Wellll, we were suppose to go on a treasure hunt… and it was suppose to be 6 to a group, but well since you weren't here or anything we were missing one student, and we got the 5 people to a group. Wait a minute… Since when do you care?" Momoko said, while exclaiming the last part. Wait yea, since when did I care?

"Hey guys…" I heard someone mumbling. Turning around I realized it was Miyako… "W-Well S-Shouldn't we umm... escape because it's been a while and Princess is doing a lot of damage…"

"You don't have to say that!" Someone exclaimed which turned out to be Boomer… Sighing, I returned my gaze towards the window, and I still didn't notice that Butch was sitting near me. I frowned then and before I knew it Butch was questioning me with random question, and I replied with random answers. But this question really caught my attention. "Hey, Kaoru? Where were you?" he mumbled. Huh? What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" I replied not with much interest. He sighed before he said, "Noo… Where were you… How should I put this? You said you were going to the girls room and after tha-"

"Back up would ya? I _never_ told you that I was going to the girls room… That just sounds wrong…" I said shivering.

"Whatever! Just let me finish would ya?" he exclaimed. "Okay where was I? oh yea! After that you never came out. And now today your in the middle of the forest! Well not the middle but you were in the forest. So how da frick did you get into the forest?" I was hoping he never asked me that. But since he did, I'm glad that I came up with an explanation before hand. I watched as Momoko gave me a 'You-Better-Not-Tell Look.' "I knew you were waiting outside so I just went out the back door. Never guessed you would be that stupid to cant figure out." I replied while launching myself onto Natsume and trying to strangle him.

"T-There w-w-w-was a-a b-backdoor?" he asked while I was chocking him. But anybody that had a brain would know I was playing around with Natsume, and I'm guessing they knew, since nobody, not even Kakeru or Hibiki tried to stop me.

I grinned and just replied with a simple, "YUP!" Then I quickly glanced at him to see if he was any more suspicious. He didn't look like he was too suspicious. Though he still continued to question me, like, 'Can you show me where the back door is?' then continuing he began to ask even more random question like, "Did you have a good night sleep?' "Shut up, freak." I replied when he finally was starting to calm down, then I walked out the door to my cabin, or at least _tried_ to walk. I was still in pretty bad shape, but I made it out the door. It hurted a lot, and I struggled, but I didn't want the others to think I was weak , so I tried to make it look like I was walking finely. It defintily was hard to do so, and it caused more pain to me than before. I just wanted to drop dead and die right there at that moment. I didn't want this pain, it was harder than fighting Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Or-Come-Back.

Yayy~ It's done! See never expected it to be sooo soon? right :D and it's more longer! Sooo Byes~ and REVIEW~~


	5. Confused

Welcome! To... Chapter 5! Yayyy! Sooo. Sorriess for not uploading sooner? :D but... as usuall... (same excuse) school got in the way? :D Soo. Thanx sooo much for the reviews guys! :D The reviews always lighten me up, and since there were no questions asked :P Let's get to the story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charaters such as PPGZ RRBZ blah blah and so on **

Miyako's P.O.V

OMG! Princess! What do we doo? We can't just transform and stop her! But at this rate, she'll destory the camp, not to mention also Tokyo Museum! I should tell Momoko and Kaoru that I'm starting to feel weak from time to time. Not a suprise huh? Well I am suppose to be the weakest... Kaoru had tried to walk out the door but. she stopped since Princess was right out the door.

"Oh God" I heard Kaoru mumble. Huh? Princess' Robot. Coming. Towards. This. Cabin! EEK NOO! D: What do we dooo? I looked at Momoko who looked like she was going to faint since her face was turning white!

"Momoko" I gasp. I watched as Momoko's face turn back to color and she started telling the boys to leave with us. Wait? We were supposed to leave ALSO? How! We have to fight as Powerpuffs! BOOOOOOOM! I felt the cabin shake a little, though it seemed like I was the only one affected by it. I glanced at Kaoru who looked bored, since she was staring out the window with emotionless eyes. Then, I glanced at Momoko who was trying to hide her panick so no one would question, though she wasn't doing such a good job...

Momoko's P.O.V

EKK! I bet Princess is going to destory the camp any minute! I paced around the room with Brick watching me constanly.

"HEY!" I almost shouted. I watched as everybody stared at me. "umm.. eto... Shouldn't we like... leave and join out class?" I stuttered. Brick glanced at me and replied, "No."

"WHAT? WERE GOING TO DIE HERE!"

"..."

"What? We are if we stay any longer!"

"..."

"Grr.. ANSWER ME!"

"You never heard of the PPGZ?" Whaat? He-They remembered us! Or should I say PPGZ. Sighing, I just sat back down with Miyako staring at me with concern. I managed to send her a fake smile, which she accepted anyways, and turned around. I started to worry about Kaoru... Okay that came out of no where. But it is true. Kaoru's been awfully quiet. "Hey... Kaoru?" I heard Miyako mumbled. Kaoru turned around. "What?" "Why are you being so..."

"Sooo?" Kaoru asked. Miyako sighed and contuined. "soo... quiet...?" Suddenly the cabin started shaking. I watched as Brick sent a look towards Boomer who sent it toward Butch. Yes.. I still call them that. Their RRBZ names. Wait... They're sending 'looks' to one another? Are they going to stop Princess? That... would be a shocker... I suddenly expected them to fly off and stop Princess... And was I wrong... Instead of suddenly flying or something, they walked out of the door... You should have seen Morbucks face! As soon as The RRB- I mean 'rockstars' went outside, Morbucks face compeletely changed, like she wasn't intending on destorying the Powerpuff Z. What she _d_iddo was flirt with the boys. For some reason, Princess knows all of their names, and she was trying to get _Brick's_ attention so badly. I didn't notice at first, but now I feel that my heart broke in half. Turning around expecting to talk to Miyako or Kaoru, I noticed they weren't there! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM! Better yet, WHERE ARE THEY! "Psst." I heard a low whisper call out. Turning there and here, I couldn't see who it was. "c-come out, whoever y-you are!" I mumbled though I'm sure that the person didn't hear me. I heard a groan then more low whisper. "Momo! C'mon Cover for us! We'll take care of Princess!" WAA! "KAORU!" I screamed, though the robots were making more noises than me, so basically no one heard it expect me, and possibily Bubbles and Buttercup...

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Gosh. Momoko needs to be quiet sometimes. She just made like the whole camp people looking for us. "Hey... Buttercup?"

"Yea?" I asked clearly confused since Bubbles had said that two times. Once from eariler with the the 'Hey... Kaoru?' She sighed (again) and asked, "Do you think it was all right to leave Momoko-Chan like that?" This time I sighed before replying, "It's _not_ allright if she keeps screaming like that. She's gonna blow our cover soon."

"O-oh... You could have asked me..." Bubbles mumbled.

"Would you have said yes...?" I asked confused of where this convo is going to.

"I.. Don't... Know.. But I don..t... want to fig...fight the Rowdyruff Z..." Bubbles managed to say through tears. That suprised me. Wait... Were we going to fight the RRBZ? Or is it just Princess. Since I didn't know how to respond, I just contuined to fly. We were floating above the Rowdyruff Z and Princess. Turns out that 'Princess' was a 'robot.' Shit! Damn it! I forgot... Princess sure likes to make robots of herself. Now we have to find the 'control' room. I just can't believe Princess's maids- or should i say Himeko's 'maids' could make robots that has the same personaility as Princess. Bubbles has been quiet... Too quiet... I turned around expecting to see the blue powerpuff, but was greeted with the real Princess.

"So that's where you were..." I mumbled. "Hiding behind us." She stupidly laugh. "MWAHAHA!" I groaned at that, I was seriously trying to hold back punching her out of the world and hopefully she would stay in space forever. "MWAHAHAHHHAA!" Again, still trying to holding it back. "MWAHAHAHAHA! I will RULE THIS WORLD!" Grr... SHE HAD GONE TO FAR. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM THIS WORLD PRINCESS! NOBODY WANT'S TOO SEE UR UGLY FACE" Surpisingily, Princess ignored me and stared at the boys. "OMG! Y-YOU GUYS ARE T-THE Amazing Aizawa ROCKSTARS! SING A SONG FOR ME!" Princess screamed with puppy eyes. (The puppy eyes were a fail) They hesitated before smiling and said, "We don't want too many attention here, Miss Princess" What. The. Hell! Since when did they become so nice! I watched as Princess turn red all over but quickly recovered and stammered. "but-but" "Pleasee? We want to be here while being normalll." Hibiki whined with puppy eyes.

"O-Okay! I shall make sure no one bothers you guys!" Groaning, I suddenly remember that Bubbles wasn't around. Where the heck did she go?... And how the heck are we supposed to turn Princess back to normal? AND WHY DID HIMEKO BOTHER BRINGING HER CAT TO A CAMP!

Yayy! Okay thats it! Soo where did Bubbles goo? :D Well you just have to find out! Also, please visit my poll and vote! I need to know what kind of villians to appear the most. Or it could be all. And of course I'll add all of them. Maybe not Him. But it'll depend! :D Review~!


	6. Acting Like A Girl?

Hii Guys! Again. :P Anyways thanxx for the Reviews (again) I never knew it would be good :P soo thanxx :D

Kaoru: and.. your done?

O_O where were you guys?

Kaoru: duh. You locked us in somewhere.

somewhere? and it wasn't me! It was the professsor! BLAME HIM! oh can someone do the disclaimer? :P

Momoko: ME! ME! *muching on cake?* Disclaimer: Alexa does not own anything besides the plot! Read for... CAKE!

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Floating there. Watching.. What the hell am I doing? "Can I help you Kakeru with anything? Like writing a song about me?" Princess gushed. Kakeru blinked- Wait WHAT THE HELL! Did I just call him Kakeru? I swear somethings wrong with me. Anyways Ka-_ Brick_ blinked and said, "Were not making or writing any songs, we came to the camp to rest." Princess blushed, even though I have no idea why, espically Brick added a hint of Annoyance in his voice. I'll never get girls... I'm tired of this romance act, it's soo just soo _girly_, I have no idea why I'm even around here. I flew off as soon as I remember about Bubbles.

When I entered the forest, I was greeted by... a fade blue streak of light. Bubbles? Flying all over the place? What the heck? There were fog surroanding the forest and handprints! Pink handprints... I know who that belongs to!

"GET *cough* OFF *cough cough* MY LAND!" A voice called out from the fog. FUZZY! Wait Why the hell is Bubbles here? And WHERE THE HECK DOES ALL THESE STUPID WANNA-BE VILLIANS COMING FROM!

"Buttercup! Buttercup! Something's werid is happening to Fuzzy!" Bubbles screamed when she finally stopped and rest.

"Oh, so Fuzzy never was werid? Don't all the villians have _something_ werid happening to them?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nooo! I mean something something's werid with him! His eyes are red and he's destroying everything!"

"He always have been destorying everything... and his eyes always have been red."

"Nooo, BC! Hes acting werid!" Sighs. "BUTTERCUP! I'm serious!"

"Okay, I'll believe you when I see Fuzzy acting out of the ordinary." Bubbles thinks for a bit before replying, "w-welll he is crying." Eyes. Widened. Is she serious?

I looked over to Fuzzy and sure enough, there were tears streaming down his eyes. "That's just werid" I mumbled.

"Hey... What happened to Princess?" Bubbles asked suddenly. Groaning I said, "Flirting with Rowdys."

"FLIRTING WITH WHO! SHES SUCH A FLIRT! THAT BITCH! Did I just say that aloud?" Bubbles asked mumbling the last part.

"Y-yea" I said, really suprised. "Wait a minute... You said 'Did I just say that aloud?' Soo you always think about cursing at the Bitch?"

"No and Yes. I always wanted to curse that bitch- hehe.. I mean Princess. but not only her. She's not the only one bi- uhhh that acts mean?"

"Wow... Just wow..." I said, amazed. Who knew the cute and bubbly Powerpuff actually wants to curse once in a while. Who know, maybe Blossom is actually the cute and bubbly one..- Naw... How can I even think about that? Blossom always shows her real self.  
"Enough about me? What do we do, Buttercup? Fuzzy's CRYING! D: He must be _**very **_sad about something!" Silence. "Buttercup?" Silence... "Buttercup? Are you okay?" Silence... "BUTTERCUP!" ... "What?" "What do we do about Fuzzy?" ... "Dunno." "Buttercuppp... Stop using slang words" Silence... "Why not?" "You have to speak properly!" Akward Silence... I sighed beofre akwardly saying, "You check on the Rowdies. (Hehe. I don't feel like typing "Rowdyruff Boys Z" :P) And... I'll take care of Fuzzy." I glanced at Fuzzy while saying that. To my suprise, Fuzzy was staring at us, motionless...

"OKAY!" Bubbles screamed, for some reason... "Go easy on Fuzzzzzzzy, Buttercup!" I sighed but nodded and gave her a fake smile before she flew away. I let my _**fake**_ smile drop and turned it to a frown. Soo... I glared at Fuzzy who was _**still**_ motionless. I saw it was my chance to get him. Using my hammer, (That appeared out of nowhere) I slamed it toward Fuzzy, who blinked and stopped the Hammer with his hand. WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD HE STOP THAT? THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FREAKING POWERFUL! I shouldn't be that suprise... I must be tired again. And Again. I. Am. Not. Weak. If your thinking about me being weak, drop it or I'll come find you and haunt you down. "GET. OF. MY. LAND. POWDERPUFF!" Fuzzy growled and made my hammer disappear. Again. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? "BUTTERCUP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Someone said behind me. Turning around, I saw a pink streak, and a pink streak only. Blossom. I know what was going to happen now. I crossed my arms into a X in front of me and wait for it to happen. Yup. Blossom blasted me. But with my heel I skidded to a stop easily. I grinned as I uncrossed my arms, to see a _**very**_ suprised Blossom waiting for me. "B-BUTTECUP! YOU DIDN'T READ MY DAIRY! DID YOU?" I smirked, but didn't answer. "ARGHH! BUTTERCUP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I gave her an innocent smile while replying with, "It's not my fault you write what you do in your diary."

"BUT-TER-CUP!" Blossom yelled before coming straight towards me. I moved aside and Blossom hitted Fuzzy. "Oww.." Blossom mumbled before standing up. "Hey Buttercup? Sorries." Smiling now...

"Pfft." I said. For some reason, I was smiling. When did I start doing that? Smiling and acting _**girly. **_Ew.. It's just wrong for me. Beep~ Beep~ Beep~ Blossom smile dropped and a serious look replaced it. I just frowned and opened my compact before Blossom opened _**hers**_.

"What is it NOW?" I grumbled.

"Buttercup? Blossom?" A voice asked, though the picture didn't show, it was just black.

"Pfft. No. It's the Easter Bunny. No DUH. Of course it's us! YOU called." I yelled.

"O. Ehehe." The voice mumbled. "Anyways its the professor and I have to tell you Bubbles is in Trouble." Sighs... Faker... 'I have to tell you?' Who the heck says that?

"Got it Professor! We-" I interrupted Blossom. "Why the heck should we trust you?"

"But-ter-cupp.." Blossom pouted. "Bub-bles is in trou-ble." Sighs.. "Professor is a fake~" I singsonged. Ew... _**Girly**_ AGAIN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME! Blossom raised an eyebrow towards me. "Since when did you singsong?" I shurgged. and looked on ahead, just in time to see Fuzzy turning into black particle. "Blossom!" I hissed. She looked up at me and sighed. "Quiet BC. I'm trying to talk to your so call 'fake professor." "Blossoom." I hissed again pointing toward to Fuzzy and another figure forming in its place.. Blossom arched an eyebrow toward to what I was pointing to, and gasp. The Rowdies with Bubbles on the floor...

* * *

YAYY!~ Here's the next chappie :D And the next one should be out soon :) (Maybe next week.) SORRIES D: Anyways can you guys answer some questions to how the Story should go? :P 1. Should I contuine making the PPGZ POVS, or should I add some Rowdies? :P Hehe. 2. Should I contuine calling the RRBZ 'Rowdies'? Or should I call it "Rowdys" orr.. "RRBZ?" Or just plain "Rowdyruff Boys?" 3. Who should this mostly be about? Likeee. Buttercup/KaoruxButch? Blossom/MomokoxBrick? or. Bubbles/MiyakoxBoomer? ^^ By the way I won't add tooo. much mushy stuff :P ! Soo. You should just expect the simple stuffs. :D Revieww? :D


	7. The Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Hiii :D Sorry for not 'updating' last week. I felt somewhat sad... and I just didn't have the mood to types it up :P And... the keyboard is stuck a little .-. so sorry if I have any mistakes. Let's go to the story [: BTW: This story might turn like a PPG one.. Don't bother it ? It's just I'm used to PPG more than PPGZ... now... :P

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING [: ...How I wish that was true ]: Okay- I own nothing expect the ideas, etc.

* * *

~-~-~-~-~ [=

(Blossom's POV)

OMG! THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! They looked the same as the last time we met them, which was 3 years ago. Brick to start with still had his crimson red eye, and of course he still has his hat and stuff- the only thing that was different about him was that- he had almost the same shoes as us... Does that mean he could fly too? I'm still suprise they decided to show up even though I know they're in this camp. BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO SHOW UP! I still hate them for f-fli-flipping our skirts. I flushed at the thought of that.

"Blossom is red all over~" I heard someone chant. I knew who it was just by the voice who I called 'Sweet.' Now, it's just a _**horrible**_ voice. And I mean it as the truth!

"Grrr. I'm NOT RED! I'm NOT blushing!" I cried in anger. "Whoever said you were_**blushing**_?" 'he' replied while smirking. He got me this time! I'm GOING TO KILL HIM! Wait. I can't! As leader, I must keep my cool. I can't be Buttercup- Wait why isn't _**Buttercup**_ attacking them! I glanced at Buttercup who looked ready to kill them any moments. Though she was standing there motionless. (In her fighting position.)

"Scared to make the _**first**_move?" Butch mocked Buttercup. Buttercup tightned her fist but still kept her cool. Wait did I say 'kept her cool?' I guess theres a first for everything... But it seems SOO impossible...

"I'm not scared at all. In case you didn't notice. Your holding someone as HOSTAGE!" Buttercup excamlimed the last part. Hostge. OMG! I forgot! BUBBLES!

"YOU CAN'T HOLD SOMEONE AS HOSTAGE! FIGHT US FAIR AND SQUARE!" I shouted.

"What? This _**hag? **_We don't need a hag to help us beat you! Anyway the Powderpuffs can't fight us. They have somebody else to~" Brick said while smirking. What does he mean! Who's the somebody else! He's such a mystery... man...

I saw Buttercup opening her compact, before groaning and merely said, "Are you fucking with me?"

"What? Who is it Buttercup?" I asked completely unaware that Buttercup just cursed.

"..." What can be so bad that Buttercup won't even say it? As if Buttercup could read my mind, she sighed and said, "What so bad about is... That the most annoying person is trying to destory the forest and-" "Princess?" I intrrupted in a _**low**_and _**annoyed **_voice. "-and our mirror self is trying to rob..." Buttercup hesitated before contuining, "Our Mirror self is trying to rob Cabin 300..." **(A/N Cabin 300 was Momoko and Kakeru's room) **Ahh. I feel sorry for the person who shar- "CABIN 300!" Brick suddenly burst out. Huh? oh yea... He shares his room with me... Ka- WHAT! THE POWERPUNKS ARE ROBBING MY CANDY! "NOO-" I bursted out but before I could continue, Buttercup quickly covered my mouth.

"Buttercup..." I hissed.

"Shut up! We can't give it away!" Oh.. I forgot... Even though the last sentence made _**no**_ sense, I still understood, she didn't say 'identy' because the Rowdys might have been listening to us and caught us.

"Give what away?" Boomer finally said something, he was looking at Bubbles with concern... Weird right?

"Stop getting into our business, will ya?" Wow... I would have been stammering- though I might not be stammering...

**You'll be stammering allright. **

Who are you?

**Wow.. You said you were the smart one? I'm your conscience. **

Reallly? You shouldn't be AGURING with me!

**Actually no. I'm **_**supposed**_** to teach you right from wrong, and I'm telling you... You **_**would**_** be stammering.**

Okay! Okay FINE! I _would_ be stammering. Happy?

**Actually no... I was sent to deliver you this mess-**

What? Aren't you suppose to be me? How can you be sending me a message from someone else?

***sighs* You didn't let me finish **_**did **_**you? hmm? Well, Before I was interrupted.. I was going to say, I was sent to deliver you a message with my own knowledge of this. Clear enough?**

that dosen't make sense...

**It does make sense! Now go! **

W-what? Go wher-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I realized I had hit a tree.. hard...

"Are you fighting or what?" I heard an annoyed voice called out in front of me. I struggled to open my eyes, even though I knew the owner of the voice. My eyes flutter opened to see none other than Brick Jojo. Whatt! He was floating! Or Flying! I knew it! His shoes DOES make him fly! LIKE ME- I mean US! Oh well.. Wait, Where did the others go? I looked around and saw nothing.

"Bubbles woke up- Buttercup took off- Bubbles asked you to handle me-" He sighed and paused for a moment. "You said Okay! Okay FINE! and then mumbled something.- and now your losing to me." I started to blush from embrassment.

"I-I said that out loud?" I stammered. "Noo.. I just made that up... DUH! Thats the stupidest question for a- what?- 16-year-old girl to ask." Grr... I'm litearlly going on fire! I stood in my fighting position, and he quickly got to his. But before he got ready to attack me. I attacked him shouting, 'Candy Sweets Attack!' Brick quickly grabbed the yo-yo and pulled it, which made the string to snap in half. I gasped and growled. "Is that _all _you got, Piinnky?" He chanted saying the 'i and n' longer that the rest. I glared at him, "You can't call me PINKY!"

"And why not-" He suddenlystopped when he saw a long red ribbon. "BRICKY-POO!~" Someone shouted in the shadow. I stiffened knowing the owner of the voice. **(A/N the PPGZ arleady knows the Punks ^+^ Anyways Buttercup refered them as 'their mirror self' meaning they know them :D) **"What the heck Berserk?" Brick growled. "Oh Brickyy~ I have robbed all these candyy~ From someones Cabin~" Berserk sing-songed.

"WHAT!" I bursted out. Both Brick and Berserk sent me a confused look. "Oh-Um.. er,, eheh,,"

"Brickyy.. You know that er what was that word? hag?"

"Okay 1. Stop calling me 'Bricky' Brick is fine if you please-"

"But I love to call you Brickkyy...~" Berserk interrupted.

"and 2. You can't call the Powderpuff 'hags.' Only the Rowdyruff Boys and I do that!" Brick shouted, ignoring the part where Berserk interrupted.

"Fine- I hate you anyways _**Brick. **_I found this AWESOME rockstar- he's human- who's name is Kakeru!" Brick groaned at what Berserk said. I giggled after Berserk skipped out of the forest singing a song the *coughs* Amazing Aizawa sang. "Having some promblems with Berserk?" I paused then added. "_**Brickyyy~?**_" Brick just groaned then- he smirked. "The only promblem I have is you, Blossyyy~"

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T GIVE ME A NICKNAME!" I yelled out in frustration.

"And why not, Blossyy?"

"you can't _**just **_give me a nickname!" I cried calming myself down.

"Isn't that what you did?"

"NOO! I JUST SAID WHAT BERSERK SAID!" I yelled again.

"Okayyy Pinkyy-" Brick started to attack Blossom out of no where.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed with pain when I had been scratched, bruised by trees. I finally came to a stop when I had hitten a tree, and I slid to my feet and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Brick. I quickly tried my best to stand up. When I said _**tried **_I meant it. I used the tree branch for support and managed to get up. When I finally got to the height of Brick, I noticed that his eyes were _**blood **_red instead of crimson red. I frowned and began to wonder what happened- and why I hadn't noticed it before. Waiit a minute. Back up.. Didn't I mention that he still had his crimson red eyes? This is werid... Brick started flying and punching me all over. "Brickk..." I choked. "Your eyes are Bloodd Red..." What? I have feelings too! I have to tell him the truth! He blinked for a moment and stopped punching me... I swear.. I thought I saw his eyes turn back crimson then back to Blood red.

He growled, "Do. Not. Ever. Distract. Me." His voice sounded mean and nasty... WAYYYY different from the regular Brick. I flew upper and he followed me. I stopped when I saw a green, dark green, baby blue, and dark blue streak passing me. I saw the 'baby blue' streak suddenly stop, only with the green one. Bubbles, and Buttercup. I sighed in relief when I saw that they weren't hurt.

"Blossom, Are you okay?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Yea..." I mumbled. "Yo, Brick!"

"Don't you 'Yo' me, Butch! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SCRATCH THAT POWDERPUFF!" Brick shouted in anger.

"whaa?" Butch blinked while Boomer stared at Brick with disbelief.

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

What happened to Brick? What did Blossom do to him? I saw Butch growl and glared draggers at Blossom.

"I did nothing!" Blossom defended herself.

"Sure you didn't." Butch growled before sending an attack toward Blossom. Buttercup blocked the attack and started fighting Butch. I blinked again and turned back to Brick. He glared at me, "What do you think your doin'! FIGHT THAT BLUE WEAKLING!"

"Hey she isn't weak!" I defended Bubbles, but quickly noticed my mistake and covered my mouth. Luckily, Brick took no notice and contuine ranting, "Oh fine, then YOUR the _**weakling!**_"

"I-" I suddenly stopped knowing where this would get to. But quickly asked, "What's wrong with you Brick!" That was when I noticed how his eyes turned redder.

"Oh nothings wrong.. Expect that YOU WON'T FIGHT THE BLODE!"

"I take that offensive..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"STOP IT BRICK!" The Pink Powerpuff said. What? I don't always have to call them names like my bros do!

**Uh Yea- Your suppose to call them names. Now... Go to the forest.. **A voice grumbled in my mind (I ignored the first statement.) I trusted the voice.. Even though I had no idea who it was. I was about to fly through the forest until I noticed a faint blue streak passing me. Bubbles? She was also headed to the forest, and I was going to follow her until Blossom slammed into me causing both of us to suddenly fall. I quickly rebalanced myself before falling towards the ground. I saw Bubbles passing me again, I followed her 'streak of light' until it reached Blossom, who was saved by Bubbles... with her bubbles. **(If that dosen't make sense, it basically just mean that Blossom was saved by Bubbles.) **

She's a lifesaver, and cute, and awesome! What did I just say- I mean think. I'm going soft... TOO SOFT. I know I'm suppose to be the 'weakest' and all, but I can't turn soft! I'll never hear the end of this! I flew toward the forest leaving my dark blue streak. I sighed and smiled as I remember the time when we first 'exprinced' how to fly. I mean don't mistaken us or anything, but we had flew a couple of times, just not.. with shoes. It was an embarassing moment but we had fly up to the sky when we were slapped on our faces/ and when we stold the Powerpuff's clothes.

When we first got to fly, I must say I was rather... worried of what will happen. Butch and Brick got it right away since we had 'exprinced' it before. I stopped flying and flew down to a log- which of course I sat on. I thought about that memory again.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Butch, Brick." I greeted them. We were supposed to meet with Mojo who said he had an wonderful invention that needed us. __**(We were 15 at that time) **_

_"Boomer." They said in sync. _

_"Good you are here-mojo" Mojo said when he finally appeared 15 mins. late. "This better be good! You made us wait 15 mins. and Now your waisting my time!" Butch said in anger. __**(We were rockstars at that time, though Mojo never found out.) **_

_"My boys. You have changed very much-mojo" __**(Mojo had started to learn the meaning of 'patient')**_

_"What didja expect? And we never changed __**that**__ much." Brick said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _

_"No, no of course not-mojo." Mojo stated. "I have called you boys here to tell you I have a new invention.- mojo" I groaned immediately. "You told us that- now get to the part where we DON'T know." I tried my best to say it nicely but it failed. _

_"Boys- if you don't wait patiently, you will never defeat the Powerpuff.-mojo"_

_"The Powderpuff?" We said in unison. As in 'we' I meant, us, the RRBZ. _

_"I know-mojo. That you boys have been attacking them less- mojo. But that's because- mojo. You guys are losing to the girls everytime-mojo" _

_"What?" I asked. Brick sighed and took a deep breath, "He said, I know that you boys have been attacking them less, but that's because you guys are losing to the girls everytime." Brick exhaled. _

_"ohh." I replied understanding now. _

_"Yes Brick. But I have created something for you! It may help you to defeat them!-mojo"_

_"WHAT IS IT!" Butch shouted losing his patient. _

_"Now Butch, Patient!-mojo" Mojo took a deep breath, "I have created Rowdy Shoes-" _

_"What do you think we are? Cowboys?" Butch asked sighing. Mojo glared at him. "As I was saying-mojo." Deep Breath.. "I have created shoes like the Powerpuff for you boys to fly. You will be able to fly like the powerpuff-mojo" Butch smirked and decided to play dumb, "What?" Brick groaned and hitted Butch in the head. "So where's the stupid flying shoes?" Another hit in the head. Butch glared at Brick, while Mojo handed us the shoes, with different colors and designs. _

_Mines had lightning for some reason... and the color of my shoes was a little of Dark blue. _

_Butch's was the color of Dark green, but that color was a little of too. His shoes designs were different kinds of sport ball on it. Like the soccer ball, football and many different ones. _

_Brick's shoes was the color Dark Red. And that was of too. His has designs of fire.. on it. _

_"I know the colors isn't exactly dark blue, red, or green.-mojo."_

_"Obviously, it's Azure, Malachite and Falu Red." Brick said slightly intrested. _

_"What?" Butch and I asked in unison, though Butch seemed to state it instead of asked it. _

_"Azure is more of the sky color. and Malachite is a basic green and is often used when creating a green dye. Falu red is- why am I telling you this? You should know." Brick groaned. "But Faul Red is like dark red tint that has a prominent color used on wooden barns and cottages"_

_"Oh.." I said though I was still confused with the words Brick used. _

_"Right Brick- mojo." Mojo said. "Now go once again to defeat them- mojo!" We agreed, though we didn't go 'try' to defeat them instead, we went straight to our next concert. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Boomer?" I heard a sweet innocent voice called out behind a tree.

"Bubbles." I said as I slightly nodded towards her. She came out of the shadow and got in her fighting position but relaxed when she saw I wasn't moving. She walked towards the log I was sitting on.

"H- Boomer... I don't want to fight... Please.. Don't fight with me..?" She said slowly probarly wondering what I would say next.

"I-I Don't e-either.." I admitted blushing, not noticing that she said a 'H' in the beginning.

She smiled her sweet angle-like smile before sitting down... The next couple of minutes were nothing but silence.. I was about to break it when suddenly we heard a 'AHHHHHH' Bubbles quickly got to her feet when she realized it was Blossom. I glared at Brick who just landed in front of us.

"Pink is gone." Brick grunted. "Time to get Blue."

"How nice. Pink and Blue. So original." I heard a voice teased behind us. Bubbles quickly turned around to see Buttercup. "Oh yea, so uh," She serached for some words.

"Malachite?" Bubbles supplied. Wow.. Bubbles is smart too... "Er.. Yea.. Malachite is down, Time to get Red." Buttercup mocked. Brick growled.

"BOOMER GET BLODE! I got Miss. Tomboy here." I saw Bubbles flinched but flew up in the air. I sighed and followed her.

"Your nicknames are veryy orginal." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

Brick started fighting me, throwing punches here and there.. Though I blocked them, He didn't even _seem_ tired after -like -20 mins of fighting. He caught me by suprise when he threw a fireball at me. I hitted the ground _hard_ creating a crater. I lifted my head to see him setting the forest on fire. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. "How the heck can he do that?" ... "He's being controlled." Butch said behind me.

"Gee. I can't believe you didn't find that out like.. an hour ago." I said sarcastically.

"Gee. I can't believe _**you **_found out on your own." He mocked.

"Gee. I can't believe you were hurt for at least 20 mins." I retorted back while laughing.

"Whatevea" He said growling, obviously mad that he didn't have a comeback. "So are you gonna help me bro get back to normal or what?"

I glared at him but then coughed. There were a _**lot **_of smoke sourranding the forest. I tired flying away but it didn't work. "What the hell?" I mumbled. I fell to the floor coughing. I then noticed that Butch was just _**staring **_at me _coughing, _waiit. How- What? Why isn't he coughing? He must of noticed my questioning eyes because he said, "Suprised? _Him _accidentally left black particals in our body so we-... Why the heck am I telling you this? Ohh yea to brag." He smirked.

0o0o0o

* * *

(Noone's POV)

"Ohh yea to brag." He smirked.

"So what happened?" Buttercup coughed out ignoring the last part.

"oo. Tomboy's intrested~"

"Get to i-it."

"Hmm. Why?" Smirking...

"Tell. Now."

"Whyyy~?"

"Cause if you don't I'm gonna tell the WHOLE world that... you singsong.."

"Go ahead. Why the heck should I care?"

"Also that you were hurt for 20 mins.."

"I heard worst stories about being beat by the Powderpuff."

Buttercup sighed, "I'll tell Brick your talking to me instead of fighting."

"W-what? Why would I be scared?"

"Cause he acts like a DEVIL right now. And won't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh Fine. I'll tell you. Okay Well Him left particals and we have powers. yada yada. Done."

"Details" Buttercup asked groaning, suddenly stopped coughing.

"Ughh. We can fly-"

"Know that. Wait I thought it was the shoes.."

"Naw.."

"Whatever."

"But you don't know HOW we can fly.. It's not only the shoes.." Smirks.

"Okay. HOW can you fly?" Buttercup asked annoyed...

"Find out for yourself." Butch said rolling his eyes. "Anyways we can also make anyone weeeeeak. Like how you were.- and no more details for you."

"Butch..." Buttercup threatened.

"Nope~ SEEYA!" He shouted flying off.

"Grr.." Buttercup mumbled before flying off to catch Butch and to stop the fire.

* * *

Hehe. That's it! :D Pretty long too 0.o Sorry again for not uploading last week ^-^ And the colors are R-E-A-L :D You can look it up too ^_^ Bubbles & Blossom is next chapter.. :P Sorries that they're kind of the story but.. I'll try my best to add them in equally. It's just BC's my fav, and they're well er second? Bai Bye ^_^!


	8. Weirdness

Chapter 8! :D Soo er not much to sayy? Anyways what happened last chappie ^_^: Buttercup threatened Butch to tell her SOME important things that was about the RRBZ new 'special abilities.' Butch soon gave in and said some but not all, and flew away leaving BC to catch him. :P

So this time it should more be about er... Blossom and the Evil Brick? :P and Bubbles, Boomer ^_^ && Please forgive my grammer .-. I suck at grammer :P

Before we go.. :P **Tophfaith- Thanx for answering the questions! :D Soo. I guess I'll go with that unless someone else answer it and I like it :p, so I'll try to make boy, girl, boy girl.. blah blah... **

**NOW READ! :D**

* * *

(Blossom's POV) *This was before the time BC & Butch's 'little fight'*

I groaned as I sat up. I rubbed my head trying to remember where was I. Oh yea.. Brick took me down.. Completely..

~**Flashback**

_"STOP IT BRICK!" I shouted interrupting Brick's and Boomer's little 'conversation.' Boomer suddenly looked spacey.. I watched Boomer with interest with what he was going to next. Brick took that advantage to attack me and I collapsed into Boomer causing both of us to start falling. I noticed Boomer rebalancing himself, and I tried my best but couldn't. Luckily, I didn't hit the ground... at __**all**__ I was saved by Bubbles. I gave Bubbles a smile of thanks, before she flew off following Boomer. Brick quickly threw punches at me and fireballs. Wait FIREBALLS? I started falling, luckily I was able to land on my feet. I glared at him as he sent more fireballs. I gave a quick 'eep' before dodging them. After a while of dodging fireballs, Brick stopped for a second and I took that advantage to attack him. _

_"CHOCOLATE SPIN!" I shouted. _

_He didn't even GLANCE at the yoyo and he dodged it. He continued to send MORE fireballs at me. They were fast too. I wasn't able to dodge some and it sent me flying. Before I could recover he mumbled something under his breath and I started falling. I hitted some trees and some... bricks.. How did that get there? Anyways I hitted some bricks causing me to go unconscious. _

_Before I blacked out I swore I heard Brick say, "I'm sorry, Blossom."_

**End of Flashback**

Wait, he DID say that right? I grimaced when I saw smoke. Looking up I saw FIRE! BRICK. SET. THE. FOREST. ON. FIRE! I screamed REALLY loud with anger.

"Jeez. I bet everyone heard you around the world." Someone said above me. I turned up to see Buttercup. I grinned but letted it drop when I saw who was next to her.

Butch...

"Buttercup... I think you should watch out.." I mumbled. "A Rowdyruff is next to you."

She smirked. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." I frowned.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She gave me a innocent smile, "Stop what?"

"Guyys! We can't start aguring!" I heard a soft voice said. I smiled when I saw Bubbles, but again letted it drop when I saw someone next to her. Again. ANOTHER Rowdyruff! Boomer.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS! Bubbles I understand, but REALLY BUTTERCUP!" I shouted with anger.

"Heyy what do you mean about 'Bubbles I understand'?" Bubbles asked.

"Well" I started. "Boomer was staring at you with concern when you were knocked out.. and well you guys don't attack as much as Buttercup and I do.."

"Ohh.." Bubbles said understanding.

"Buttercup. Explain." I growled turning towards her.

"Mmmm." Buttercup started. "Okayy... So uh. BRICK CONTINUING SETTING THE FOREST ON FIRE." She shouted, her eyes twinkling. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth remembering about the fire.

"Okay, girls..." I paused not knowing how to continue.

"And Boys." Bubbles smiled.

"Er.. Okay I guess... Er. Buttercup, Bubbles spread out and stop the fire from spreading... Butch, Boomer come with me and stop Brick." I said slowly. Buttercup and Bubbles sped off quickly, Buttercup going left, Bubbles going right.

"So er.. What do we do now..?" Boomer asked slowly. Butch groaned. "Excuse my brother's stupidness." I smiled and flew off, motioning them to follow me.

"Oh, how nice. My brothers the traitors." Brick said smirking. "I always knew you guys were _traitors_"

"Stop it Brick," I said sternly. "It was you who was the traitor."

"Yea, dude! You ditched us and became powerful! How the fuck did you become powerful anyways?" Butch said confused.

"Yea how?.. It's not fairr! You became more powerful than us!" Boomer whined.

Brick growled. "I ain't telling ya! Figure it out yourself, idiots! Now... Let's get down to business." He smirked when he said the last part.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Blossom frowned. "Brickyy.. I- We're not here to fight. We need you back to normal."

Butch snickered, "Brickyy? You sound just like Berserk!" Blossom smiled. "Remind him of the happy moments" She said in a whisper. Both, Butch & Boomer tried to think of a happy moment.

"Err." Boomer started. "Heyy .. Brick remember? When Mojo made us the Rowdy Shoes?" He grinned while pointing to his shoes. Brick's eyes turned crimson but as quickly as it came, it dissappear. He growled getting ready to attack but was interrupted by Butch.

"YO! Brick! DUDE! Ya remember when Mojo first created us? We completely DITCHED HIM!" He started laughing hard. Brick just stared at him and started to form a smile, though it disappeared. Blossom grinned as Boomer & Butch started to remind Brick about their 'special' moments. _Brotherly Love always beat it._ Blossom though smiling.

With Bubbles & Buttercup. 

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup shouted as Bubbles started coughing.  
"I'm okay.." She said weakly. The two Powerpuff weren't having any luck with the fire. They couldn't even stop the fire! Though, the fire stopped spreading, for some weird reason. It wasn't long before the two girls noticed that Brick's fire was irreversible, unless he stops it himself of course. With out much luck they started looking for Blossom and the two Rowdyruff Boys. When they finally found them, they were really close to the museum.

Bubbles gave a quick small smile to Blossom while Buttercup just stared at Blossom with a 'What are you doing?' look. Blossom smiled and gave Buttercup a 'I got this.' look.

"Ohhh! AND do you remember when we stole the Powerpu..."

"That's a bad one Boomer! Brick! YO. Remember..."

*30 seconds later*

"What? THAT IS THE BAD ONE!"

"Oh Yea!"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP!" Buttercup and surprisingly Brick yelled at the same time. Brick had turned back to normal with his brothers fight. The fire began to disappear, but some lingered around.

"What the heck are you doing with the _Powderpuff_?" Brick growled.

"Well you see-" Boomer tried to explain.

"I don't give a shit! Your with the Powderpuff. You TRAITORS!" He shouted.

"Oh so now WERE the traitors?" Butch snapped.

"STOPPPPPP!" Blossom shouted. "Butch- Stop. Don't argue. Boomer- You stay out of it too! and Brick- LET THEM FRIKIN' EXPLAIN!" The Rowdyruff Boys & Bubbles stared at Blossom in suprise. Buttercup just gave an unreadable expression.

"What?" Blossom smiled. "You guys were annoying me."

Brick sighed, "Okay, Pinky's right, Explain and it BETTER be good." Butch scoffed and Boomer began to explain... but adding random words to the explanation.

*10 minutes later of explaining...*

"So we had to help the BEE! Powerpuff... "

*20 minutes of explaining*

"We spread off with me and Butch and Blossom against you. and the rest stopping the GREEN! fire..."

*30 minutes of explaining*

"And then your eyes turned back to normal and it returned to the evil BUTTERFLY~ eye again..." By now, Butch was sleeping on the ground, Buttercup was sleeping in the tree, Bubbles were smiling and listening to Boomer, while Blossom was sitting in another tree playing with the leaves. Of course, Brick was flying in midair still listening as Boomer rambles on and on.

*35 minutes...*

"And you were back to normal-piggy!" Boomer grinned and gasped for air, he soon choked on his own spit and started coughing nonstop. Buttercup woke up hearing Boomer's gasping. She yawned and flew up to Bubbles who was wearing a concerned expression, she was also holding a water bottle, but not knowing hot to give it to Boomer. Buttercup smirked a bit before pushing Bubbles slightly toward Boomer. Bubbles gave a short gasp before turning around and giving Buttercup a small smile. Blossom noticed and joined them. She glared at Buttercup who smirked back. They both watched as Bubbles slowly gave Boomer the water bottle.

It was then when Blossom asked Buttercup in a low whisper, "Why did you do that?"

Buttercup grinned a bit but didn't answer her question.

"hey Brickk.*gaspp* Are we-*drinks water* Are we still- *coughs* ~Whispers~ traitors?" Boomer slowly asked.

Brick grinned and said- "Nahh lil' bro! Your a Rowdyruff! You have your reason!" Boomer grinned. "That still dosen't mean we're gonna stop teasin' ya!" Boomer letted his grin drop.

"Aw Man! I was sooo close!" Boomer said in a teasing voice.

"We're not ever gonna stop lil' Bro!" Butch joined in, he had woken up after a few moments Buttercup had. Boomer smiled.

They all forgot that the Girls were standing there watching them. Each had a different point of view, like Buttercup thought it was too 'mushy' for brotherly love. Blossom thought it was adorable, and that was why she wanted a brother-besides the part where she gets to hang out with her 'fake' brothers friends. Bubbles had a different- yet VERY weird point of view. Get ready for it- She thought it was cute, and Eww at the same time. But of course that can't be possible. Bubbles is sweet and loving, not mean and hating. There was something weird going on in this camp, yet Bubbles friends don't even realize her weird/strange attitude. What could be going on in this camp? Could it be Princess? Or Mojo? It could be anyone... Even the Rowdyruff Boys... But it can't be them... Can it?

* * *

Okayy.. Yesshh werid ending but okayyy :P Deal with it :D Again thank you for the reviews- Contuine them? :D and you might just find out what's going on :) soo

REVIEW~ FOR. A. LITTE. PUPPY! :D


	9. Confusion

HELLOO~ Thank you for the reviews as usual ^_^ Soo.. not much to say.. huh? expect.. I had a new piccy.. ..Weird Word I made up... But yea.. do you likeyy? :D so. What happened last chappie: Brick finally turned back to normal due to some brotherly uh memories. Something is going on in the camp, what can it be? It could be anything! and All because villians are coming from no where. Ohh yea heres a cute, adorable, little, puppy for Tophfaith and UsagiBella and Msvampireprincess29 ^_^ Thanx for reviewing :3 :D

Soo Let's get started! :D

~-~-~-~-~ :)

* * *

~No one's POV

The Powerpuff Girls had untransformed. They had met the Rowd- They had met their cabin partner on the way, they were able to come up with an excuse, though the boys didn't seem too

sure... Right now they're all walking toward the camp site and when they arrived they were suprised to see...

* * *

~Butch's POV

Great.. We're in trouble... Deep Trouble.

"YOUNG LADIES." Mrs. Person-Who- Works-As- A-Nurse-and-says-her-name-is-Mrs. Nurse. said, noticing only the girlls.. Mr. French stole a glance at us and gasped. "I did not expect this, young men!" He paused. "You were only following the girls right? Those girls are bad... They always skip classes. One teacher were soo tired of them, she retired!" Each of the girls gave a gasp, well expect Kaoru, she glared at Mr. French. Anyways we're not in trou-!

"Please don't blame them." Hibiki/Boomer started. "We weren't following them. We rather... got scared and ran off" I wanted so much to cover his mouth, but sadly I couldn't since right now I'm in a rock star form. Mr. French stared at us then grinned, "Your off the hook this time..." He frowned. "As for you ladies, Don't you think we have enough of this 'skipping' thing? hmm?"

"We didn't run off on purpose.." Miyako mumbled with anger. Suprising...

"Excuse me?" Mrs. 'Nurse' asked.

"We didn't run off on purpose." Miyako repeated louder again with the anger tone.

"Oh I know that." Mrs. Nurse snapped. "Why did you run off? You could have followed us!"

"Oh sure.." Kaoru started sarcastically. "You guys ran outta the cabin shouting, 'AHHHH MONSTER!' and 'Call the Powerpuffs~' You didn't expect us to follow you guys and run out of the cabin holding our heads and shouting, 'AHHH MONSTERS.'" Kaoru paused with questioning eyes. "..did you want us to do that?" Kaoru asked, curious. She always have to be sarcastically, huh.. ? Reminds me a lot about Buttercup...

Momoko groaned. "Kaoruu..." She hissed. "Do. Not. Get. Us. In. Bigger. Trouble." I sighed, "Wasn't Kaoru just stating the facts?" I mumbled slowly looking towards the ground. What the heck? Am I standing up for her? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT HER THAT MUCH!

**Heh. You know more about her than you think...**

*coughs* What? All I know is her name! Stupid conscience.

**Oh.. You know more about her than you think.. **

Tell me something I don't know.. You arleady said that stupid.. -_-

**If I'm stupid. Then your stupid. Cause.. I'm YOU. Idiot! Anyway before you interrupted me.. I was going to say, You're going to find out soon.. **

Get out of my head... -_-

**Naw.. Don't feel like it. You could just ignore me~ **

I groaned and looked up seeing everyone staring at me.

"What..?" I growled.

"You stuck up for a girl!" Hibiki stated slowly.. I looked around and sighed in relief to see the er.. Nurse.. and teacher isn't there anymore.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Yea. I stuck up for a girl. So What?" I grumbled.

"You guys act like it's the rarest thing he does.." Kaoru said slowly.

"That's because it is. He NEVER sticks up for ANYONE. exculding us.." Kakeru said, he mumbled the last part. I sighed sadly and turned my gaze back toward the ground. I don't stick up for anyone anymore... Not even Brick and Boomer or is it Kakeru and Hibiki... The only times I did that was when we last fought the Powerpuff. Not the one we just had... But wayy before that.. We disapeared from Townsville for 1 and a half year. We came back because the camp asked us to come to the camp to sing at certain nights. Of course we said yes.. But we didn't know the Powerpuff would be out _here._ I felt someone shaking me and I immediately turned my head up. I could feel my cheek burn when I noticed it was Kaoru.

"Are you okay..?" She asked slowly.

"Yea..." I mumbled trying to stop blushing.

"Come on Natsume.." She grinned. "Let's catch up with the others!" I let her drag me while I was deep in my thoughts. A thought pop up.. Was Kaoru just.. _nice_ to me? Don't get me wrong, it'll be better if she was nicer.. But judging by who she acted when we first met.. It's obvious that she's not as nice as you think. So why be nice to me now? I sighed in confusion.

"Natsume...-Kun. Are you allright?" I blinked then stared at her like she was crazy.. Which I think she is... What's wrong with her? Luckily, we reached our cabin before I had to answer it. I took off my shoes while she sat on the bottom bunk.. I sighed when I noticed I have to take the top bunk. I switched my shoes with my normal shoes.

"Where the hell am I?" Kaoru growled. I blinked in confusion.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Does it look like I know?" She glared at me then looked around. "Ah. Shit. Scratch that. We're in the stupid cabin where I'm stuck with an Idiot."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the cabin toward's Kakeru & Hibiki's cabin.

I finally reached it. and about time! Kaoru and my cabin is all the way in the back- to be exact.. 303...I'm kidding all right!- it's 314 while Kakeru, Hibiki is in 300 and 301. I knocked on the cabin er.. door to see the unexpected!

* * *

I'll stop here :D Another cliffy ^_^ You'll just have to find out who or what it is :)

Review? :D


	10. Mojo?

Chappie 10! :) We went this far arleady? Suprising... So.. Where we left off: Somethings werid with Kaoru o.0 and then she suddenly returned to normal, making Butch leave the cabin and walking towards The other's cabin. He knocked and opened the door to see... Mm! You'll see who or what it is in this chappie! ^_^ It'll also answer why the girls are acting soo werid. :) On with the Chappie!

* * *

(Natsume/Butch's POV)

I knocked on the cabin er.. door to see the unexpected! Well it isn't very 'unexpected,' it was more like suprising. Guess who it was? Mojo... Guess what he was doing? Smelling the shoes.. Ew.. Just.. Ew..

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I asked annoyed with the scene before me.

"O-Oh H-Hey N-Natsume.." Hibiki stammered. Kakeru sighed and slapped his forehead.

"It's not like what you fuckin' think." Kakeru mumbled.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Well..." Kakeru started while I perpared to listen to a boring real life story and while Mojo contuine doing.. whatever he was doing.

* * *

(Kakeru/Brick's POV)

"Well..." I started, while remembering what happened.

* * *

_~~~Flash Back_

_"Kakeru-Kunnn~ Do you know where's my candy are?" Momoko asked with sadness, I drew in a deep sharp breath. Berserk.. was all I was thinking._

_I gave a weak smile and said, "No.. Maybe you misplaced it." She gave a whine.. I'm in heaven, aren't I? That was so cute yet soo sad.. _

_~Knock, Knock~_

_Momoko answered the door with a sad puppy face, but it changed when she saw who was at the door. _

_"Miyakoo!" Momoko grinned. "Don't you have some candy?" Miyako gave a thought and broke into a smile. "I do~" She reached in her pockets and dug for some, she soon held up four lollipops. "I also have more in my suitcase! C'mon Momoko!" Momoko gave a big smile before dragging Miyako out. _

_"Yo Dude!" I heard Boomer's voice in the doorway, he walked towards the bed and sat down. _

_"What's up?" I asked. _

_"Nothin' Just trying to find out what's wrong wit-" _

_~~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~_

_"Open the door Hibiki." I ordered. _

_"Whaaatt? I just sat dow-"_

_~~KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK, KNOCK~_

_"The door's unlock." Hibiki called out. _

_~~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~_

_"The door's unlock!" Hibiki said louder. _

_~~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~_

_"THE DOOR'S UNLOCK!" Hibiki shouted._

_SLAM! The door broke down and the 'guest' made a new door appear in its place. I rasied an eyebrow with intrest, until I saw our little 'guest' had fur. My eyes widened when I noticed who it was._

_"OMG IT'S MO-" I slammed my hand on the table near me stopping Hibiki from finishing his sentence. Hibiki gave me a weak smile while Mojo just glared at us.. Yea, in case your wondering, Mojo got tired of this 'patience' thing like a couple months ago and now he goes right into things without any plans at all. I snorted. _

_"What's up, __**Mama**__." _

_"How nice of my boys to think of me as their Mama.. But I perfer 'Papa?'-mojo" Mojo growled. _

_I rolled my eyes. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say PSYCH!" __**(A/N It could be Sike.. I think xD) **_

_Mojo sighed with anger, while I smirked and while Hibiki was looking back and forth between us._

_"Okay Boys. I have found out about this formula that I accidentally added to the shoes I gave you a couple of months or years ago. Therfore you have some new powers among you. And-" I groaned and interrupted him. _

_"I GET IT! You added an extra formula or whatever and now we have some special power..." I paused and thought over what I just said. "We have some new power.." I mumbled slowly._

_"YES! Give me your shoes- Mojo." Mojo said. Hibiki started heading back to his cabin to get his shoes since he arleady switched shoes. I stood still for a moment but then slowly began to take my shoes off and giving them to Mojo. Once Hibiki came back with his shoes, Mojo began to do werid things. _

_*Knock Knock*_

_"Hibiki get the-" I started, but the door began to slowly open and 'Natsume' came into view with a disguested look on his face. _

_**~End Of Flashback**_

* * *

'Natsume' had a confused look at first but then it changed.

"Are you telling me that I need my shoes?" He frowned.

Mojo looked up and said, "Your shoes gives you more powers." Ignoring Butch's question... "Your powers can only affect the Powerpuffs.. It can make the Powerpuff weak, changing of attitude, and many mysterious power-MOJO" "It also only work after an hour of wearing it-mojo"

"Changing of attitude.." Butch & Boomer slowly said in sync.

"What about it..?" I asked confused.

"Kaoru/Miyako changed their attitude. Kaoru/Miyako became nice/mean until I switched shoes." Boomer and Butch again said in sync but some with different words. I thought about Momko and realize she had a change of attitude too.. Though I just didn't notice. WAIT! I suddenly had a thought and decided to share it.

"Didn't Mojo say that it only affect the _Powerpuff Girls_?" I asked confused.

"How did it affect Miyako and Kaoru then..?" Hibiki asked.

"It also affected Momoko too." I added.

"Could they be.. the Powerpuffs?" Natsume asked. We each gave a short quiet gasp. There was another gasp outside the door, though no one heard. How could it be Momoko..? She's nice and.. and... cute.. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Blossom's.. mean... and.. and.. kind of cute.. I can't believe I just think that.. I looked at Natsume and Hibiki to see them in deep thoughts as well. I also looked at Mojo, who also looked like he was deep in thoughts. I wonder what they are thinking...

* * *

(Hibiki/Boomer's POV)

Can Miyako really be Bubbles? The sweet angle-like normal person... Can she really be the Powerpuff member, Bubbles? It can't be possible. Bubbles.. Miyako... It does make sense but I don't want to think about it. It.. just can't be possible..

* * *

(Natsume/Butch's POV)

I can't believe I suggested that... Could they be the Powerpuff..? But it does make sense.. NOO! It can;t be. Kaoru.. can't be Buttercup.. can she? And does she know we were the Rowdyruffs? Or had they forgot about us? I flinched at that thought. Could they have forgotten about us..?

* * *

(Kaoru's POV) *After a minute Natsume walked out.*

I wonder where _he's _going. I decided to follow him, _just in case. _I followed him all the way to Momoko & Kakeru's cabin, I stopped outside the door listening to what they were saying. I heard:

Mojo said, "Your powers can only affect the Powerpuffs.. It can make the Powerpuff weak, changing of attitude, and many mysterious power-MOJO" There was some mumbling and I mentally gasped and asked 'Change of attitude?' at the same time Butch and Boomer said it.

"Changing of attitude.." Butch & Boomer slowly said in sync. So.. Hibiki was there too.. Where's Momoko and Miyako?

"What about it..?" Brick asked.

Then there were some mumbling until after a few minutes.

"How did it affect Miyako and Kaoru then..?" Hibiki asked. What affected me and Miyako? I mentally remind myself to try to get it out of Natsume later.

"It also affected Momoko too." Brick added.

"Could they be.. the Powerpuffs?" Natsume asked. I gave a gasp then covered my mouth hoping nobody heard. Luckily they didn't hear and there were just slience. I quickly went to the next cabin which was Miyako and Hibiki's cabin. I gave a soft knock, and I pushed the door to see Momoko in a pile of candy. I sweatdropped and cleared my throat.

"Ahemm." Momoko jumped in suprise and all the candy that was on her fell. Miyako, however didn't look suprised at all. She seems to be out of the world. Momoko glared at me, "Kaoru..." Her eyes softened when she noticed I was holding my breath. "What are you doing here? And.. Why are you holding your breath?" I sighed letting all the air out, then simply said, "I'm trying to stop myself from talking, Duh."

"Talking about what?" She asked slowly.

"You'll find out.. Once Miyako comes back to Earth.."

"I am back on Earth." Miyako growled. Ahh shit. "I was just thinking, not out of the world." She pouted. Whew.. She didn't change attitudes. Should I tell them that..? Naw.. It's just going to worry them.

"Kaoru. Speak!" Momoko ordered.

"Yes captain." I replied rolling my eyes. Then I frowned, "The Rowdyruffs may know about our.." I didn't finish. I knew they understood what I meant, once they gasp.

"YOUR KIDDING!" Momoko shouted. I hushed her and told them what I heard. Once I finished they gave another gasp, leading me to an idea.

"Hey guys, lets see if we can find out about anything else." I said, while they slowly nodded yes.

We quietly tiptoed to the next cabin hearing some things.

"Mojo, Dude. Do you think the Powerpuffs have .." Natsume didn't finish so Kakeru took over.

"Do you think they could be.." He contuined.

"_regular _Tennagers?" Hibiki finished.

"It Possible- mojo." **(The grammer isn't a mistake) **

* * *

(No one's POV)

The 3 girls had enough and quietly tiptoe back to Cabin 301. Meanwhile the boys contuined with their conversation.

"But it can also not be possible for _regular teenagers _to destroy me!-mojo" The boys sighed in relief. After an hour of talking, Mojo left but the boys still contuined their conversation.

"Dude.. We should really make sure if they are or not the Powerpuff." Butch stated.

"We will. I have a plan! We just contuine to wear our shoes, and if they do change, we know for sure they are the Powerpuff!" Brick declared.

"Let's do it tomorrow!"Boomer suggested. They all nodded and the boys hit the sack in Momoko and Kakeru's cabin. The girls however, walked to Kaoru and Natsume's cabin. They slept there. However, the boys STILL contuined with their conversation. Each of the boys and girls had some kind of nighmare.

Will the Rowdyruffs find out the truth? Or will it contuine to be kept a secert?

* * *

Yayy! Another chappie DONE! And I worked hard :) on this one. Thanks Tophfaith for reviewing :)

Review? :D Byes ^^


	11. UhOh!

Hey Guys~ :) I honestly was about to leave this story ^^ Not actually leave-leave. But restart or something. But I guess, suddenly, reviews appeared^^! Soo, I got back onto the computer/laptop, and started typing :D Enjoy this chappie! :D

* * *

~What happen last chappie~  
"Dude.. We should really make sure if they are or not the Powerpuff." Butch stated.  
"We will. I have a plan! We just continue to wear our shoes, and if they do change, we know for sure they are the Powerpuff!" Brick declared.  
"Let's do it tomorrow!"Boomer suggested. They all nodded and the boys hit the sack in Momoko and Kakeru's cabin. The girls however, walked to Kaoru and Natsume's cabin to sleep. Each girls had some kind of nightmare...

* * *

Chapter 11

_*Next Week* *9:19*_

_~Regular POV~_

"KAORUU!"  
"What?" Kaoru mumbled still half-asleep.  
"Mr. French and the other teachers wants to speak with everyone." Momoko stated while munching on a muffin.  
"And you know how Mr. French get when we get there late- even if were in camp for the first half year." Miyako said.  
Kaoru groaned but nonetheless sat up and walked toward the bathroom. About 10 minutes later- they were all ready and went to the 'meeting' cabin.  
"You got lucky. One minute before 9:30." Mr. French greeted them angrily. Kaoru scoffed and mumbled, "Not all of us wake up at 5."  
"What was that?" He growled. Miyako and Momoko quickly covered Kaoru's mouth before she could make a comeback.  
"It was nothing.. She er.. meant we did get lucky.. eheh.." Momoko utters out, while laughing awkwardly. Mr. French mumbled something before shouting, "What are you waiting for?! GET IN THERE! AND SIT WITH YOUR ROOMMATE!"  
They walked in to see everyone there, including their principal, Mrs.. Sweet. The girls quickly slipped into the crowd, sitting next to the Rowdyruffs. Mrs. Sweet came to the front of the crowd of student before sweetly saying, "Good morning, everyone! I hope you got enough sleep. Because today you're getting your textbooks!" There were groans heard from the crowd of students.  
"Oh my. Did everyone forget? Even if your staying here for the first half year of your school year, You still NEED to learn. And remember this is practice for collage." Again there were groans heard, while some other students started mumbling about how unfair it was.  
Mrs. Sweet laughed, "That's not the spirit! Get into this, everyone~! Okay?"  
"Fine..." The crowd of students murmurs.  
She smiled, "Okay now, Mr. French would like to have a word with you all." She stepped aside as he made his way toward the front. During that time, people started talking, which made Mr. French mad. Steaming mad.  
"SHUT UP!" He shouted making everyone quiet. "That's better. Now, the Textbooks are being passed around, and IF you don't do what the textbooks say... Your in for DEEP trouble. As you see I'm the english teacher, Ms. Brown is the history, Mr. Green is the math, Mrs. Bell-Green is the reading teacher. Those are the new teachers and Mrs. Bell-Green changed her name, SO CALL HER NAME RIGHT!" Some students flinched at his loud voice. "Now LEAVE, and remember to do the first 5 lessons before the next two days!" Everyone grabbed a textbook and scurried out.

* * *

Kaoru groaned. "Why did we have to go there 9 in the morning?"  
"Why are you so unhappy. hmm?" Natsume asked, in a flirting tone. "Need more beauty sleep?"  
Kaoru scoffed, "As if. I was just.." She paused remembering about her nightmares. "I just slept late yesterday night, and where were you?" She asked trying to get Natsume to speak about the little 'visit' from Mojo. Hibiki flinched while Kakeru glanced at Natsume, who kept a calm position.  
"ooo~ Kaoru-Chan's worried about me?" He smirked saying it louder letting other people hear. Everyone turned toward them while Miyako and Momoko started giggling. Girls started to glare at Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako, while boys... glared at Hibiki. Momoko and Miyako stopped giggling and stood there awkwardly. Kaoru, however, felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger. She growled at the crowd of students, "What are you looking at? Get back to your own life!" Everyone scurried away, and Kaoru glared at Natsume.  
"What the heck was that for?!"  
"Nothing.~" He smirked.  
She continued to glare at Natsume when a thought hit her. "Oh yea.. AND DON'T CALL ME 'KAORU-CHAN!'"  
"I'll do whatever I want~ After all I am famous."  
She scoff and was about to retort back when she noticed Momoko & Miyako was gone, along with Kakeru & Hibiki.  
"ARGHH! THEY LEFT ME!" She mummer angrily. "With a fucking pervert."  
Natsume chuckled while faking a look of hurt. "That hurts Kaoru-Chan~"  
"It was suppose to." Kaoru mumbled, rolling her eyes. They reached their cabin, and Kaoru was about to open it when...  
*CRASH!

* * *

She flung the door open to see Momoko on the floor... Kaoru sweatdropped before asking, "What are you guys doing here?"  
Momoko looked around awkwardly, "What do you mean guys? I'm the only one here." She smiled sweetly.  
"It doesn't take a genius to see two certain boys I know." Natsume said joining Kaoru at the doorway. Kakeru and Hibiki came out with their hands up, as Momoko stood up, walking aimlessly toward Kaoru & Natsume's bunk bed.  
"You caught us. But it also was a certain someone who dragged us into this." Kakeru stated.  
"It's Momoko." Kaoru sighed. "Miyako, you can come out now." Miyako emerge from the dark corner, while having a smirk on her face.  
"Okay.." Kaoru started, while staring at Miyako awkwardly. "again, I ask. WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" She shouted loudly, making Natsume fall- since he was right next to her.  
"Loud much?" He asked, starting to stand up.  
"Wuss." She stated as she went in the room.  
"Jerk."  
"Asshole!"  
"BIT-!"  
"SHUT UP!" Kakeru shouted interrupting them.  
"Kaoruu!" Momoko started. "You could have gotten in trouble!"  
"I don't care. You still haven't told me why your here!"  
Momoko started laughing nervously, while rubbing the back of her head. "Long story actually~ And you don't seem to have the time!" She rushed her sentence, as she was about to dart out of the cabin.  
"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru shouted, as she blocked the doorway. "Now speak!"  
"Eheh.." Momoko mumbled in defeat. She started sulking back toward the bunk bed.  
"Iw mas iong oa kull a trank." Momoko mumbled silently once she sat on the bed. She was staring at the ground as she spoke.  
"What?"  
"I mas going oa pull a trank." Momoko mumbled louder as she continued to stare at the ground awkwardly.  
"No one can freakin' HEAR you!" Kaoru shouted losing her patience.  
"I SAID I WAS GOING TO PULL A PRANK!" She shouted, making all 4 teens ear ring. Miyako just grinned.  
"Loud enough, drama queen?" Kaoru asked taking no notice of Miyako. "And want prank would that be?"  
"She wanted you guys to kiss." Kakeru stated.  
"WHAT?!" Kaoru shouted, yet again.  
Momoko eyes started to shimmer. "You guys would make the greatest couple!" She stopped her squealing and stared at Kaoru with a serious look. "Kaoru, you should really consider it. After all he's a rockstar!" She started squealing again, and Miyako joined this time.  
Natsume stared at them awkwardly, then smirked. "They are right, aren't they?"  
"SHUT UP! THIS IS A STUPID DREAM!" Kaoru shouted, while shaking her head back and forth. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS ANYWAY!?"  
"Nothing, why?" They asked in unison.  
"Miyako & Momoko are the Powerpuffs!" Hibiki shouted suddenly. Kaoru stopped.  
"What did you say?!"  
"Miyako and Momoko are Powerpuffs." He stated clearly.  
"And where the hell did you come up with that?" She asked. She was trying to hide her nervousness around them.  
Hibiki looked at Kakeru for help, but he was standing there with a stunned look.  
"Sooo. Kaoru isn't a Powerpuff.." Natsume stated, while pacing back and forth.  
Kaoru eyes widened but decided to play along for now. "What makes you say my best friends are superheros risking their life to save people?"  
Natsume looked at Hibiki and Kakeru, who had snapped out of his stunned expression. They both nodded.  
"Kaoru do you promise to keep whatever were going to tell you, a secret?" Hibiki started while staring at her.  
"Er.. Yes?" She asked..  
"First, Are you or are you not a Powerpuff?" Kakeru asked looking at her suspiciously.  
"Why would you be asking me that? Do you expect me to be a superhero?" Kaoru asked trying to not studder.  
Natsume sighed. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys."  
"Er oh um! REALLY!?" She asked, while forcing a smile.  
"Um.. We're still here.." Miyako said, waving awkwardly.  
"Oh yea!" Hibiki shouted. He and Kakeru started switching shoes. Momoko & Miyako's eyes started to glow and the light soon surround them. The three boy teens watched as Kaoru quickly took off her belt and stuffed it somewhere. After 30 seconds, the light stopped, and they sat there blinking.  
"Err.. Care to explain why we're at you cabin, Kaoru?" Momoko asked.  
"Long story.. Ask them.." She stated tired.  
"Umm.." Miyako stared at the boys unsure what to do.  
"We know your the Powerpuff!" Hibiki shouted again.  
"Let the whole world know, would you?" Kaoru stated while glancing at their expression. "And I still don't think my best friends would be superheros... Are you?"  
"Me? Powerpuff? Blossom? Noooo?" Momoko stutters.  
"Should we just admit it, Momoko..?" Miyako whispers.  
Momoko sighed in defeat. "Go destroy us.." She mumbled sadly.  
"We're not here to destroy you. We're trying to find who's Buttercup?" The boys asked in unison.  
"SHE! I!" Momoko utters out while staring at Kaoru wide eyed.  
Kaoru smiled smugly but she turned serious once Natsume said;  
"I swore,, Kaoru changed attitude.." He stared at her. "She's Buttercup..."  
"Are you sure, dude? I mean she didn't change at all, earlier." Hibiki stated..  
"I'm sure..." Natsume said. "But I could be wrong." He squinted his eyes at her. "Let's ask her."  
Shit.. This might just turn out to be the worst camp ever... Kaoru thought nervously.

* * *

It's so short.. :( Oh wells :DD. I'll update quickly this time.. [[Hopefully]] I think I might edit it, after I finish :D Byee!


End file.
